Miley's first day of school
by Miley and Rico Suck
Summary: Miley has her first day of school.


It was Miley's 1st day of school and she was about to leave her house and go to school. "Have a good first day at school, Miley, and try to make some friends," Robbie Ray said. "I will. Bye, Daddy," Miley said and then, she left the house.

When Miley arrived at school, she saw Lilly and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. "Fuck off, bitch!" Lilly snapped and then, she walked off. Miley saw Oliver and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. "Drop dead, skank!" Oliver snapped and then, he walked off.

Miley went to her locker and opened it. Then, a bunch of rabid squirrels jumped out and attacked her. Miley screamed and begged for help but nobody helped her. Instead, everybody watched and laughed and rooted for the squirrels to rip her to shreds.

Miley ended up being late to homeroom and then, the teacher gave her infinity detentions. Miley sat at a desk next to Amber. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. "No, go to hell!" Amber snapped.

Miley left her desk and sat another desk next to Ashley. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. Ashley took her pencil and jabbed Miley's eye. "OW!" Miley cried. "Does that answer your question, cunt?" Ashley snapped.

Miley now had a pencil stuck in her eye. She had to go to the nurse's office but she didn't know where it was. After homeroom, Miley saw Demi and walked over to her. "Hi. Do you know where the nurse's office is?" Miley asked. "It's over there! Now, get lost!" Demi snapped, pointing to the boys' bathroom.

Miley walked into the boys' bathroom, thinking it was the nurse's office. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were there and they screamed when they saw Miley. "ARE YOU RETARDED?" Nick shouted. "THIS IS THE BOYS' BATHROOM!" Joe shouted. "YOU'RE A TWAT!" Kevin shouted. "I thought this was the nurse's office," Miley said.

Nick, Joe and Kevin beat Miley up and gave her a swirly in a nasty toilet full of pee and poop. Then, they left the bathroom while Miley had her head stuck in the toilet. Just as Miley got her head unstuck from the toilet, Johnny and Jake came in and yelled at her for being a girl in the boys' bathroom. They beat Miley up and gave her a swirly in another nasty toilet full of pee and poop.

After Miley got her head unstuck from the toilet again and left the boys bathroom, she went to gym class. It was dodgeball day that day and everyone threw dodgeballs at Miley, including the gym teacher.

After gym class, Miley went to lunch and sat next to Sarah. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. Sarah spat in her eye and then, Miley left the table and sat next to Selena. "Hi, I'm Miley. Do you want to be my friend?" Miley asked. Selena dumped her food on Miley's head and poured her drink down Miley's shirt and then, she left the table.

"Doesn't anyone want to be my friend?" Miley asked. Rico walked over to Miley. "I'll be your friend, Miley," Rico said. "Really?" Miley asked. "Yeah, if you'll do something for me," Rico said. "Okay," Miley said.

Later, everyone at the school including the teachers and the principal were standing outside the school. "Everyone come laugh at the world's biggest freak of nature!" Rico shouted.

Miley walked outside the school butt naked and everyone started laughing and pointing and taking pictures of her. "Rico, I thought you were my friend!" Miley cried. "Fat chance! I'd rather kill myself than be friends with a whore like you," Rico said.

Everyone threw lit joints, used condoms, and shitty dildos at Miley and then, they called her mean names and told her to kill herself. Miley cried like a bitch and started running off. Before she got too far, she tripped over a rock and landed face first in a pile of dog poop. Everyone laughed even harder and Miley cried even harder as she ran all the way home.

"How was your first day of school, Miley?" Robbie Ray asked when Miley arrived home. "WAAAHHH! IT WAS HORRIBLE, DADDY! EVERYBODY WAS MEAN TO ME AND NOBODY WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND! WAAAHHH!" Miley cried and then, she ran up to her room.

Miley got out a knife and used it to slit her wrists and her throat and then, she collapsed onto to the floor and eventually died of extreme blood loss. After Miley's death, everyone including Robbie Ray threw a party and the world became a better place.


End file.
